Un Amor Difícil
by Bloody-chii
Summary: Amu va de vacaciones a España, se intenta colar en una fiesta privada de famosos y...paff! Ikuto. Un fic no apto para cardíacos, Amuto.
1. Cap1 Encuentro

Amu va de vacaciones a España, se intenta colar en una fiesta privada de famosos y...paff! Ikuto. Un fic no apto para cardíacos, Amuto.

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit! Y que me encantarían que siguiesen esta maravillosa serie (quien no querría ser Amu?)

Y si nada más que decir, os dejo con mi primer fic (no seais muy duros con vuestros reviews si?) Nos leemos!

CAPI 1~~ENCUENTRO~~  
>amu<br>"Ami...niña estúpida"pense...demonios, llega 20 min. tarde! de todos modos, yo soy la estupida por aberla traido!"  
>～～flashback～～<br>ami-nee one-san, llevame a la disco-centro de Valencia! dicen que esta noche tocará Ikuto-sama! kyaaa! No puedo perdermelo!  
>～EndFlashback～<br>Amu- se acabo! ya no aguanto mas!  
>baje del coche enfadada y fui por el mismo lugar por donde se fue ami<br>mi objetivo era la puerta trasera...  
>Ikuto<br>Ya había entrado a la fiesta de Utau... ya canté la canción y ahora debería de irme por la puerta trasera como entre, sigilosamente.  
>kukai me estaría esperando para que cambiase mi chaqueta por una sudadera con gorro... camine en direccion a la puerta y me cambie. ya iba a salir por la puerta cuando...<br>Amu  
>Ya la veia. al fin, la puerta trasera! la tenía a tan solo unos metros de mi. no tenia ganas de la regañina que me darian mis padres al llegar...Corri acia ella como si la vida me fuese en ello y, menuda fue mi sorpresa cuando la puerta se abrio, dandome de lleno en la cabeza...<br>amu- auch!  
>¿?- LOSIENTO!!Te duele mucho?<br>Lo miré por un momento: era un chico alto, de pelo azul zafiro y ojos a juego con su pelo. aa... estupendo... un famoso me acababa de dar un golpe... Tsukiyomi Ikuto, famoso por sus canciones que es un creido... me gustaba su musica, pero no su caracter...  
>Ikuto<br>Le di demasiado fuerte con la puerta. me fije en ella... era una chica no mas alta que yo... de echo, le sacaba mas de una cabeza...me extraño su color de pelo, rosado un poco mas fuerte que el color del algodon de azucar y sus ojos, bañados en ambar con un toque de dorado.  
>ikuto- donde te golpee?<br>amu- en plena cabeza...  
>ikuto- ven, te llevo al medico<br>amu- un momento...ESPERA! MI HERMANA AMI ESTA ALLI DENTRO!  
>ikuto- ehh...tranquila... KUKAI! busca a su hermana y llevala a su casa!<br>Amu  
>La cabeza me daba vueltas... cuando llegamos al medico me dijo que me tomase una aspirina.<br>ikuto me llevo de vuelta a casa, se lo agradecí y entre...  
>bueno... en realidad no era mi verdadera casa... era la casa de verano de mi abuela que nos presto para unas pequeñas vacaciones (si a una semana en una urbanizacion medio-deshabitada se le llama vacaciones...si)<br>la urbanizacion era bastante grande... tenia muchos hoteles, casi siempre llenos...lo que mas me molestaba es que estaba a 1h de valencia...aunque la casa me encantaba. tenía el estilo tipico de el levante-sur de españa: era blanca techo inclinado, de 2 plantas una entrada preciosa y lo mejor, estaba al lado de la playa...  
>cuando entre a la casa, me sorprendio... donde estaban mis padres? ami era la unica persona en la casa<br>ami- one-san! donde te metiste? kukai-sama me trajo a casa!kyaaaa!  
>amu- no me digas!¬¬<br>ami- si te digo!¬¬  
>me di un baño y me puse el pijama cuando...toc toc(lo siento...mis patrocinadores no me dan mucho para efectos especiales)<br>Ikuto  
>lleve a esa chica hasta su casa...cuando descubri una patrulla de periodistas aparcando su coche unas casas mas adelante...debia esconderme...pero donde? listo!<br>Amu  
>ami estaba dandose un baño y fui a abrir...<br>amu- si? quien es?  
>¿?- tu solo abre y cuando entre cierra!<br>amu- *aciendo caso de lo que le dijo* I-Ikuto!-dijo bastante sorprendida  
>iku- Si preciosa! ganas de verme?<br>amu- estas de broma? pues no... 


	2. Cap2 ChicoNeko algo Hentai

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit! Y que me encantarían que siguiesen esta maravillosa serie (quien no querría ser Amu?)

-CAPI 2~~CHICO-NEKO ALGO HENTAI-  
>-en el capi anterior-<br>iku- Si preciosa! ganas de verme?  
>amu- estas de broma? pues no...<br>-~seguimos~  
>iku- venga va, no mientas...se que si tenias ganas -dijo rodeandole la cintura con los brazos<br>amu- eres un chico muy pervertido!sueltame!  
>iku- dame un solo motivo para soltarte<br>amu- mmm...que te odio por ejemplo?  
>iku- no me vale...<br>amu- que no te soporto?  
>iku- tampoco...<br>amu- entonces que motivo quieres?  
>iku- pues que me digas la verdad: que te gusto y que no quieres que ande tan cerca porque no te puedes controlar...<br>amu- jajaja! que buen chiste! aora enserio,sueltame o llamo a...  
>iku- a quien?<br>amu- a mi ermana, una fan tuya que seria capaz de dejarte en el mayor ridiculo...o a  
>mis padres, que al verte asi te echaria a patadas de la casa...un momento...porque estas en mi casa!<br>iku-ammm...porque alli fuera ay como unos 30 periodistas...  
>amu- y que querias?<br>iku- puees...no se... un sitio donde dormir que no sea fuera como...no se...tu cama...en tus brazos...o...  
>amu- tio hentai! ni se te ocurra tocarme!<br>iku- vale vale! pero podrias dejarme un sitio donde dormir? te aseguro que para mañana no estoy aqui...  
>amu- mmm...ok ya pensare un sitio...-.-U<br>~~~~~~~A la Noche~~~~~~~~  
>amu- ok no hagas nada de ruido...mis padres no estan pero mi ermana si!<br>iku- ok ok pero donde voy a dormir?  
>amu- pues en el unico sitio donde no te veran...en mi cuarto...<br>iku- seguro de que yo no soy aora el pervertido?  
>amu- no pienses mal!-dijo toda roja<br>llegaron al cuarto de amu. tenia todo lo esencial: una cama un armario un escritorio y un pequeño tocador...  
>ikuto se quedo mirando y amu se echo sobre la cama mirando por la ventana que daba a una terraza que tenia a su lado... ikuto, sentado en el suelo, acia lo mismo mientras escuchaba el oleaje no muy lejos...<br>se quedaron dormidos al poco...  
>~~~~~~~A la Mañana Siguiente~~~~~~<br>amu desperto y vio que ikuto cumplio lo que dijo...de el no quedaba ni rastro...  
>bajo, desayuno y se cambio para ir a la playa...cojio la toalla y cerro la puerta mientras decia "voy a la playa!"<br>mientras llegaba y echaba la toalla vio algo raro... normalmente a esas oras (9:30 am) no solia aber nadie, pero abia algien tumbado sobre la arena...que raro...a amu le sonaba su ropa...y su pelo y su... Ikuto... el muy tonto salio de su casa para ir a la playa...  
>amu se acerco a el...<p>

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

ah? que pensais? dejad Reviews! (subire muchos capitulos en un solo día porque los estuve escribiendo,aunque no esta acabado el fic, ni mucho menos e.e)


	3. Cap3un paseo por la playa &4 CONFUSIÓN

Puse dos capítulos ya que el 3º es muy cortito .-.

NO APTO PARA CARDIACOS! e.e (luego no lo avisé)

Y nada más...

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit! Y que me encantarían que siguiesen esta maravillosa serie (quien no querría ser Amu?)

Cap. 3.- Un paseo por la playa~~

Ikuto... el muy tonto salio de su casa para ir a la playa...  
>amu se acerco a el...<p>

-Bonito dia, verdad?- dijo sentandose a su lado  
>-Me volviste a hechar de menos ehh?<br>- por supuesto que no!- dijo completamente roja  
>- Si bueno...ya me diras...te apetece un paseo?<br>-ok pero no te mojaras?  
>-nah tranquila! ^^<p>

estuvimos dando un paseo por la orilla...  
>- eh! ikuto que es eso?<br>- el que?- dijo girandose para mirar a amu  
>- esto!- dijo echandole agua- jajajaja!<br>- TUU ven aquiiii!1- dijo corriendo tras ella y abalanzandose sobre ella  
>-waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- guarrazo-ostion en el suelo<p>

una situacion incomoda...ikuto sobre amu en lo que parecia...bueno...todo menos que se habian pegado un guarrazo contra el suelo...  
>amu, bastante roja por su parte se sentia de lo mas incomoda con ikuto encima, algo rojo tambien<p>

-lo siento!-dijo amu intentando levantarse, pero ikuto no reaccionaba!- ikuto...IKUTO!LEVANTA!  
>-...y si no quiero?<br>- levanta ya y dejate de bromas!  
>- no es ninguna bromaa!- dijo serio<br>amu estaba confundida, y mas confusa se quedo cuando ikuto le dio la vuelta y la beso!  
>-<p>

amu estaba confundida, y mas confusa se quedo cuando ikuto le dio la vuelta y la beso!

CAP.4—CONFUSION~por qué paso eso?-  
>amu-ikuto que aces!-dijo apartandose de el<br>ikuto no dijo nada, solo se la quedo mirando.  
>al rato la volvio a besar mientras la levantaba y cuando se separo por la falta de aire, la cojio de la mano y la llevo en direccion al puerto.<br>～～～～en el puerto～～～～  
>ikuto la seguia cojiendo de la mano y llegaron a la rambla. cuando llegaron ikuto la volvio a besar...era un beso mas largo y apasionado...la cojio y la metio dentro de una pequeña habitacion donde la sento en el suelo y siguio besandola...amu estaba desconcertada, pero respondia a todos sus besos...ikuto dejo de besar sus labios para seguir por su cuello (recordad que llebaba un bikini y bastante sexy ;3) y amu no dejaba de gemir...las manos de ikuto bajaron hasta las caderas...<br>recorrian sus piernas que se encontraban a ambos lados de las piernas de ikuto...

ikuto seguia bajando para besar su vientre mientras sus manos volvian a subir por sus caderas y se pararon en los nudos que tenia la parte de abajo del bikini y jugueteaba con ellos sin saber que hacer...  
>por su parte,amu estaba totalmente roja<br>amu-*dios!no iremos a...noo!no lo dejare! /*  
>ikuto seguia besando su vientre mientras desataba un nudo...cuando desato ese, movio acia arriba sus manos para acabar con la mano en la espalda de amu y deshaciendo el nudo del bikini...<br>amu- ikuto...-gimio  
>iku- amu...-gimio el tambien a lo que le dio un beso apasionado y largo mientras bajaba sus manos a su otro nudo deshaciendolo, por lo que amu quedo sin parte de se sonrojo un poco y volvio a la parte de arriba...<br>amu no se podia quedar quieta...no soportaba mas...fue quitandole la camiseta a ikuto y acto seguido desabrocho sus pantalones para bajarselos...ikuto quedo en boxer en poco tiempo y los dos se sonrojaron...  
>?-neee dijeron que ikuto-kun andaba por aqui con una chica!<br>?-busquemosle!  
>amu e ikuto pararon al escuchar eso... los habian pillado...amu se anudo todo en tiempo record mientras ikuto se enfundaba sus pantalones y la camiseta...<br>iku- mierda! por donde salimos?  
>amu- no se! --  
>iku- por aqui! hay una salida!<br>amu- voy!  
>~~~~en la puerta de la casa de Amu~~~~<br>amu-estovieron cerca de pillarnos ^/^  
>iku- sip ^^-dijo cogiendola de la mano<br>amu- i...ikuto! O/O  
>iku- me tengo que ir!-dijo besandola-te quiero princesita!-dijo mientras corria direccion a su coche<br>~~~~Into Amu's Bedroom (en el curto de Amu)~~~~  
>amu- no puedo creerlo...NO PUEDO CREERLOO!   
>ami- one-chan que paso!<br>amu- ehh? nada ami...vete!  
>ami- ok... u.u<br>amu-* lo que no puedo creer es...por que ha pasado eso...me...me he enamorado de un...famoso*


	4. Cap5Regreso

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit!

CAP.5-Regreso-

narradora(yo)  
>amu se levanto con unas ojeras impresionantes...cuando llego abajo para desayunar...<br>ma-ija!lista para irnAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!*susto de muerte*  
>pa-que pasoAAAAAAAAAAAH!*otro susto de muerte*<br>ami-por que gritaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!*otro mas*  
>amu-que paso?por que gritais todos?*se gira donde estaba el frigorifico de esos que parecen aluminio brillante,ve su reflejo...*!*otro susto de muerte*<br>ma-ija!no dormiste bien?  
>amu- no mama...directamente NO dormi...<br>ma- bueno ija, ya dormiras en el avion...  
>amu-a...avion?<br>pa- oy regresamos!estas contenta?por fin volveras a ver a todos tus amigos!  
>amu-eehh? oy volvemos? O_O *shok y pensativa*<br>ma-pasa algo ija?  
>amu-...-<br>ma-ija?  
>amu fue corriendo a su abitacion, cojio su movil y empezo a escribir un sms:<br>_Ikuto__  
><em>_hoy vuelvo a Japon.__  
><em>_Amu_  
>ami-one-chaan!estas bien?<br>amu-sii!solo...queria verme de cerca las ojeras... -.-U  
>ami- ok...papa dice que hagas rapido tu maleta que nos vamos en 1h. mas o menos!<br>amu- haaaai! ¬¬U  
>~~~~~~~en 1h.~~~~~~~<br>pa-amuu!terminaste?  
>amu- voyy!*Arrastrando la maleta por las escaleras abajo y con el movil en la otra*<br>ma- amu...esperas una llamada?  
>amu- emm...etto...sip! ^^ le dije a yaya-chan y a rima-chan que oy regresaba n.n<br>ma- estupendo!lista?  
>amu- sip! ^^U *pensamiento: uy si me pillan!*<br>de camino al aeropuerto pasan cerca del puerto y amu totalmente embobada mirando fijamente la lonja...  
>ami- one-chan...ONE-CHAN!<br>amu- QUEEE!  
>ami- ¬¬U menuda cara one-chan!<br>amu- sii? tan mal la tengo?  
>ami- -.-U dejalo ok?<br>~~~~al dia siguiente,ya en japon~~~~  
>amu-*bostezo* e dormido genial!<br>ami- y roncabas genial ^^  
>amu- AMII!¬¬<br>ami- una bromita one-chan!  
>amu ¬¬ ni una mas ¬¬<br>~~~~biiiip, biiiip-  
>amu-<br>*coje el movil y lee*  
><em>Amu:<em>_  
><em>_yo volvere a japon dentro de unos dias...__  
><em>_quiza podamos acabar con lo que empezamos no?__  
><em>_iku_  
>al acabar de leerla amu estaba muy emocionada y totalmente roja...<br>ami- one-chan? que leiste? *dijo quitandole el movil*  
>amu- aahh! AMI!MI TELEFONO!DAMELOOO! ¬¬*quitandoselo*<br>ami- mmm...ah! UN MENSAJE DEL NOVIO DE ONE-CHAAN!  
>amu- OO AMII!TE MATOOO! 


	5. Cap6 Reencuentro con sorpresas

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit!

CAPI 6-reencuentro con sorpresas-

ami- eso quiere decir... QUE TENGO RAZON!

amu *toda roja y enfadada* AMIII! ¬/¬  
>ami- one-chan tiene novio! *corriendo por mitad del aeropuerto*<br>amu- vuelve cobarde sabandija! ¬/¬  
>ami- no quie... O_O<br>amu- te pille sabandija!aora ver... O_O */*  
>ami- i...IKUTO-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!KYAAAAAAAAAA!<br>amu- ejem...etto...ami...papa y mama se fueron por otro lado...vamoss! *pns(pensamiento) waaaa k me pilla ami! O/O*  
>ami- haaaaai! *mientras amu la arrastraba*<br>iku-*pns: amu...es tan guapa cuando se sonroja...^^*  
>~~~fuera del aeropuerto mientras esperaban un taxi~~~<br>ami- one-chan! porque te pusiste tan roja al ver a ikuto-sama?  
>amu- ehhh? etto... por nada ^^U me asusto simplemente -.-U<br>ami- amm...? oki one-chan  
>amu ando un poco acia atras hasta que choco con alguien...<br>amu- gomenasai! gomene gomene gomene!  
>iku- trankila princesita ^^<br>amu- i...ikuto! baja la voz!no kerras que nos pillen?  
>iku- los medios ya sospechan...*encojiendose de ombros*la verdad es que me da igual...<br>amu- pues a mi n...espera...ya sospechan? -.-U mi ermana tambien...  
>iku- entonces...por que no te doy a conocer al mundo como mi novia?<br>amu- O/O etto...  
>a esto, ikuto la besa y ami se gira y los ve, a lo que...<br>ami- *yendo donde amu* YA SE KIEN ES EL NOVIO DE AMU ONE-CHAAAAAAN! ^^ ademas es alguien tan kawaii!  
>amu- a...ami!cierra la boca que te van a oir! *toda roja*<br>ami- da igual! ikuto nii-san me firmarias un autografo?  
>iku- jaja! claro que si nee-chan ^^<br>ami- mi ermana es una suertuda *por lo bajinis...*  
>amu- ami...se te a oido perfectamente ¬¬  
>ami- pues mejor que lo sepas ^^<br>amu- amiii! ¬/¬

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nyash! Os digo hola después de todos estos capítulos seguidos ^^*

Nada, todo esto ya lo tenía escrito, y decidí subirlo aquí, por eso de tantos capítulos a la vez ^^

Cuando pueda pondré el 7º capítulo, que está casi acabado, faltan algunos retoques y alargarlo (pienso que los capítulos son muy cortos)

Opiniones, quejas, sugerencias, todo a un clic con un review! ^^*

Nos leemos!

Bloody~


	6. Cap7Aceptación

Solo decir que estos personajes pertenecen a Peach-Pit!

Cap 7-Aceptación-

Ami- que? Es verdad! e.e

Amu- pero no puedes decir eso

Pa- *dandose la vuelta* venga chicas que nos va…*pillado*

Situación: Un famoso (Ikuto) abrazado a una chica (Amu) y la hermana de la chica (Ami) casi gritando lo suertuda que era su hermana por tener un novio así.

Ma- que pa…?AMU?

Amu- a…AH!

Iku- e…etto…eh… u.u

Ami- esto…one-chan,creo que te han pillado…

Amu- me he…dado…cuenta…*glups*

Pa- que…es esto?

Amu- esto, papa! Tranquilizate, por favor y sobre todo, no grites…

Ma- Amu Hinamori! Como se te ha podido ocurrir! Tienes novio…!

Pa- …y no nos lo cuentas?

Amu- eeh? O.O?

Ma- Veo que es un buen chico, además dicen que es famoso…

Pa- lo importante es que no se le pase por la cabeza dañar a nuestra querida hija

Ami- y darme autógrafos!

Todos menos iku- AMI!

Ami- que?

Iku- por mi no hay problema *dandole a ami un jump-abrazo*

Amu- *celosa, va hacia sus padres* bueno,que? Nos vamos?

Ami- one-chan esta…!

Iku- celosa! (infantil de su parte x3)

Amu- *sonrojada* pero que decis! Por cierto-dijo girandose y señalando hacia un lado- por allí vienen algunos fotógrafos…

Iku-ahh!-ocultandose entre los padres de Amu- no quiero que salgais en las portadas de las revistas…

Amu- exagerado! ¬¬

Iku- no exagero! Lo único que hacen es meterse en mi vida y en la de las personas que hay a mi alrededor y te digo que es incómodo.

Al fin algo que no sabía de Ikuto, Amu por fin podía comprender algo a Ikuto.

Iku- lo importante ahora es salir de aquí lo mas antes posible-dijo acariciándole la mejilla a Amu

Pa- y a qué esperamos? El taxi ya está aquí…

Y así es como Ikuto pasó la tarde conmigo y con mi familia…

En mi casa…

Y mis padres se fueron con Ami a comprar…

Y no dijeron nada raro…

Nos dejaron, solos? Acaramelados? Sabiendo lo que podría pasar?

-Al fin solos, princesita- le dijo a Amu en la oreja

-um…si…-dijo sonrojandose por segundos

-quieres que continuemos lo del otro día o no te atreves?-dijo con un tono seductor

-ah…yo…esto…ikuto…- dijo poniéndose nerviosa y cada vez más colorada

-que te pasa princesita? no lo vamos a continuar hoy si no quieres…-dijo abrazándola

Estaban sentados en el sofá del salón de Amu, la cual ahora se encontraba echada en el pecho de Ikuto, acorralada con sus brazos de los cuales no podría salir por mucho que lo intentase si él no lo quería.

-esto…yo…no es que no quiera pero…-Amu no encontraba las palabras para describir lo que ella quería… todas ellas eran de lo más contradictorias…

-tranquila, hoy seré un buen lobo y no te comeré…

ding, dong

-s-si! Ya v-voy!- dijo Amu levantandose del sofá- quién es

-Yaya-chan se presenta en casa de Amu-chii…!

- …y Rima.

-Voy!- dijo gritando- Ikuto, prefieres que te vean o esconderte?-dijo en un susurro.

-umm… y si me escondo tras la puerta?- dijo mientras hacía precisamente eso y abría lentamente

-Amu-chii!- dijo Yaya abrazándola- que tal te fue en tus vacaciones?

-estuviste en la playa?- dijo Rima completando las preguntas de Yaya.

-Ah…pues me fueron muy bien, conocí a mucha gente interesante…-en ese momento supo las intenciones de Ikuto…

-como a mi, no Amu?-dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y se dirigía a ella. Ikuto la abrazó pasándole los brazos por la cintura y dándole un beso en el cuello.

Yaya, alucinada y con la boca abierta, al igual que Rima, lo único que pudieron hacer fue una cosa: gritar. Pero no un simple grito, no! Para qué! Tenían que gritar y alargar dicho grito de emoción hasta que fue lo más agudo posible hasta que pararon.

-No…se ha…roto nada? Ni un cristal?- dijo mientras quitaba las manos de los oídos.

-Amu, cómo no nos lo has dicho antes!-dijo Yaya con un tono infantil, hizo una mueca de dolor muy graciosa. Ikuto empezó a reír fuertemente.

-Jaja, ah…-suspiro alegremente Ikuto tras parar de reír- hace tanto que no me reía tan a gusto…

-Amu, te lo tenías muy calladita, eh? Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo? Lo querías para ti solita?- dijo Rima algo apenada pero con un tono burlón y algo pervertido.

-N-no! No digas esas cosas, Rima!-dijo poniéndose más roja.

Mientra Yaya estaba hablando tranquilamente con Ikuto…bueno… "tranquilamente" es difícil con Yaya…

-Ikuto-kun! Cuida bien de Amu-chii! Es algo despistada, no se le dan bien casi ninguna materia escolar…

-YAYA!-dijo molesta

-y mucho menos demostrar su verdadera personalidad- siguió tranquilamente

-Es mucho peor que yo- Dijo Rima tranquilamente

-RIMA!-Amu ya estaba al borde de explotar de lo roja que estaba.

-JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Ikuto reía a pleno pulmón

-I-ikuto!-Amu seguía roja pero lentamente empezó a reír junto con Ikuto y se les unieron Yaya y Rima.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Un nuevo capitulo! ^^*

Gacias, Sui-chan, por seguirme, me alegra mucho! Y sobre los guiones,es que me acostumbre a ponerlos! ^^*

Nash! Pues os dejo con la intriga de lo que les pasara a amu e ikuto en el proximo capitulo! ^^*

Bye bye! Matta nee~


End file.
